How Can I Live Without You?
by GilmoreDanes4
Summary: Rory and Logan used to date, but they broke up. She is now with Finn, but only Colin, Lorelai, and Lane knows, for now at least.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, I've got it!" Colin said suddenly breaking the awkward silence between Finn and himself while they were awaiting Rory's arrival.

"Oh bloody scotch, what is the brilliant plan of which you speak?" Finn replied.

"We're adopting him,"

"Why yes! Of course!" Finn said with a jolt of excitement

"He would make a fine son"

"First thing I will do is punish that druggie"

"But naturally we must wed"

"Why I am very old fashioned"

"But now we must assume adopting as a gay couple is never easy"

"We want to make love"

"Oh Finn," Colin said grasping Finn's hand, running his fingers up and down his ring.

"Oh Buttercup," Finn said back, adding a glance.

"How is he? Is he ok?" Rory abruptly interrupted Finn and Colin in their intuitive state.

"He's not dead" Finn managed to say as Rory hugged him tightly.

"The man is indistructable" Colin added

"Dives head first off the cliffs of Coldera, instantly spins out of control" As Rory continues badgering Colin with questions of Logan's stability, Finn drifts away in her eyes. His mind instantly clicks into a Rory Fantasy. A world with no Logan, a life with only her. He would be kissing her neck, gently, sailing off the coasts of Paris, France just as-----

"Finn? Earth to Captain Morbid" Colin stated

"Finn? Are you ok hun?" Rory added. Finn glanced at Colin as his eyes and head went down.

"Oh dear god. Rory excuse me and this lard of stupidity for a random moment" Colin expressed

"Of course," She said as Colin pulled Finn's arm about ten feet away from Rory

"You cant be serious," Colin said to Finn with a hit on the head

"I am deadly serious. There's a first time for everything."

"You can not do this to her. Not here. Not now"

"When else am I going to do it? My lover is lying in a hospital bed while mrs. Dempsy out there is worrying on the outcome of her relationship"

"She knows the outcome. It's with you"

"I refuse to accept that previous statement"

"You don't need to."

"She needs to break loose. Her heart lies to the Son of the dark lord himself"

"Um guys? What's going on?" Rory once again interrupted, tapping Colin on the shoulder. Once again Finn and Colin exchanged glances for just a second. Finn's head laid low, his lips pressed together holding his confessions and fears behind the lingering eyes. Colin shook his head in disapproval, sighing heavily, unaware Rory had the hearing of an unborn child. "Finn?"

"Rory," He said seriously for the first time in his life. Their relationship flashed before her eyes. Her late night study sessions at the Pub with her gentleman caller. The kisses her sent her, the touches he mailed. His fingers touching hers were moments of heaven. Her mother's words of approval. His acts of love.

"What?" She said with uncertainty. Her voice was apparent, yet drifting farther and farther away. Tears formed behind her courageous eyes. Her chin quivered in fear of his next statement. "I don't believe this," her lips let go, her eyes focused on her shoes. "I don't believe you."

"Rory, come on" Colin stood up for Finn.

"No, I won't come on. What the hell is wrong with you two? You're best friend is lying unconscious in a hospital. You don't even care. Why the hell aren't you two lying in there, huh? You gave him the ecstasy. You didn't even think about that. You don't care. 'Cause if you did you wouldn't be acting like this. You couldn't. You're supposed to have his back. You're meant to watch out for him on these stupid trips of yours. But no everything's a big joke, everything's hilarious," Finn's head dropped lower, his arms crossed, "You're useless. Just go home. Both of you go home. I cant stand to look at you." Rory finished storming away. Colin and Finn's eyes both followed her as she walked into Logan's room.

"I told you she'd react that way,"

"Shut the hell up!"

About a week later Rory was walking away from the coffee cart. She had just bought a triple espresso, heading off to her final class, final exam. As Rory took her seat in her professors class a dark figure darted from behind her.

"Rory," he spoke

"Go away Finn," she responded

"Not until we talk"

"I have a final"

"Of course. I do too"

"Fine then go take it"

"Alright," he said turning towards the table, removing a pen from his jacket pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking the final"

"You're not in this class"

"Well then sue me"

"Fine, you have thirty seconds"

"Excuse me sir. You must retrieve your test number and ID from the table outside before you take you seat" A Young woman said to Finn, interrupting his thirty seconds to explain

"Thank you, I'll be right on that. So where was i?"

"You were about to leave. The Exam's about to start"

"Fine," he said leaving. Rory watched him exit the room, waiting for the test to begin. About two hours later Rory left the exam. Her third year at Yale had concluded. The love of her life was gone. Her lover in rehab.

The first person she saw as she left the classroom was none other than Finn himself. She slowly approached him as he handed her a single pink rose.

"Ok, Finn. Talk,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"I don't care. Finn," she stuttered, "I love you. And clearly you'd rather break up with me when my boyfriend's in the hospital than have sex with me."

"I knew not doing that was going to bite me in the ass someday,"

"Not funny."

"Do you want me to explain?"

"Yes I would love you to explain. Please conjure up some sort of Dr. Phil excuse to why you wont have sex with me"

"I didn't want to treat you like all the others," his words insulted Rory as she began to storm away. Finn followed closely, knowing she was heading back to her apartment. "You're special, Rory,"

"Now where have I heard that before? Oh, I know. From Logan Huntzberger. You know, that man who claims to be your best friend. You two must have some sort of a Women's Guidelines in that club of yours,"

"No. You're special to me. It frightens me. When I'm with you my heart beats faster than it does on ecstasy. Would you please stop?"

"Why should i? So you can come up with some weird way to make me fall back in love with you?"

"No. So that I can tell you that I didn't want to break up with you. I wanted to break up with Logan," her facial expression was priceless, "No, I'm not gay. I wanted to break away from him,"

"Meaning?"

"I wanted to break away from the code. The code of Brigadiers. The one that states 'no man shall steal a valuable possession of a brother unless worth millions.' You are worth millions to me, and millions to him. I couldn't steal something that valuable away from a brother,"

"Well I guess now you don't have to worry about that," she finally said opening the door to her apartment

"Rory! I'm here to tell you why I want you back. Every time I see you, my hair stands up. Every time I'm with you, and hold your hand my heart beats faster than a speeding bullet. When I kiss you, I feel like I'm flying into a world I never knew existed. I've never felt that way before, and I'm afraid of it. Your mother adores me. Your town wishes I could Kevin Bacon Taylor out of town, whatever that statement implies. I want to be with you, more than ever. If I could build a time machine, I would travel back to before you and Logan first met, to ensure I laid my eyes on you first. Well first I'd go back to 1942 and give Hitler a piece of his own medicine, but right after that I would do anything to have you. Anything to hold you. Anything to sleep with you. I love you," Right as he finished Rory was staring straight into his eyes. A sudden jolt of energy overcame her as she leaped into Finn's arms. Her lips soon met his.

His arms pulled her off the ground. Her legs wrapping around his waist. Soon his hands were in her hair, forcing her slender figured body closer to his. Before he could even catch his breath, he was lying on top of her. His kisses were short, yet intense. His breath felt like heaven to her. She felt safe. Soon enough her hands started to pull his shirt off. All she could see of him were his eyes. The security that held her look tight. He stopped for a moment, issuing a search and warrant on her body. With full understanding, Rory began to unbutton her top. Finn sighed, accompanied with a smile. Once fully unbuttoned, Finn began to kiss her neck, moving slowly down to her naval. His left hand was playing with her bra strap as he made his way back up to her lips. However, she stopped him suddenly,

"You having trouble there pal?" She asked a struggling Finn. His hand was still playing with the strap as she was talking. Suddenly he stopped

"Only a tad,"

"It's fine,"

"I'm just so nervous. I'm finally getting the one thing I've wanted since I laid eyes on you."

"Right back at you," She added with a gentle kiss. Her soft, tender lips were intensifying with the sheer thought of their bodies becoming one. Shockingly, a cough was heard in the background. Finn froze, as did Rory, in their topless positions. As they both turned their heads, only one person was seen. It was Logan.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Right back at you," She added with a gentle kiss. Her soft, tender lips were intensifying with the sheer thought of their bodies becoming one. Shockingly, a cough was heard in the background. Finn froze, as did Rory, in their topless positions. As they both turned their heads, only one person was seen. It was Logan.

* * *

_

Rory and Finn both hurriedly got up form their positions, and put on their discarded clothes.

"What is going on here?" Logan yelled, "what about not dating your friends exes? Huh? Or does she just come above me?"

"Look mate, I love her. I've never loved anyone as much as her. She is everything to me, and you should understand that. From the moment laid my eyes on her, I wanted her, and now you want to take that away from me? She is my millions, and I would give up anything for her, including her if you don't understand."

"So she means more to you? Thanks a bunch. Look if you feel that way don't come running to me when she dumps you for Colin, you know she just wants a taste of everyone in our group, or maybe it'll be Robert? Who knows?"

This time Rory speaks up, with Finn laying a protective arm around her, "Hey, I would never do that to Finn, everything that he said about me applies to him. He is the one person I care about equally to my mother, and that's saying something. He's amazing, and unlike you he accepts me for whom I am, not making me fit into his life, but understanding who I really am."

"Well if you both feel that way about each other, I guess I'll just leave you to be happy together, without me in you lives" Logan says as he walked away.

Rory turned to Finn, and was surprised to see he actually didn't look too sad.

"Hey, your know none of the things he said were true about me, right Finn, because I love you with all my heart, and that won't ever change"

Finn slowly moved closer to her, and pulled her into a soft kiss. At the contact Rory moaned, and pushed her body tight against his. Finn licked her bottom lip, asking for access, and it was granted. Tongues dueled until they both ran out of air. After a few seconds they both leaned back in and began moving back to the bed. Within seconds of crashing on the bed clothes were being removed, and bodies were being melded together.

* * *

The next morning Rory woke up in Finns arms, and she felt like she was flying in heaven. She turned around to face him, and slowly kissed him, until his eyes popped open.

"Well, that was a very nice way to wake up, love"

"Yeh, well after last night, you deserved something nice."

"Haha. Well love without you and your amazing, and when I say amazing I mean out of this world, skills last night wouldn't have been one of the best nights of my life"

"Aww… he knows how to woo a lady. Now I was thinking today we could go to Stars Hollow, and tell my mum the good news"

"About how you're amazing in bed, well if u really want to, I can't argue."

"Funny guy, I meant to tell her we're together, so come on let's get in the shower." she said shyly.

"Together? Who could turn that down? Come on the quicker we get in there, the longer we can stay in" Finn

* * *

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I know this one's short, but I wanted Stars Hollow to be on it's own. Please review. 


End file.
